


winter special

by bbubbleddae



Series: moon and stars; exo ship oneshot series [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae
Summary: sehun isn't a cuddler. baekhyun is clingy as hell. though, sehun might just make an acception for baekhyun.





	winter special

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my lov and it's rlly cute too haha

Snow sprinkles outside like powdered sugar. The apartment has a scent of a mix of pine and chocolate, as Christmas is almost upon them.

Sehun goes through his notes for his psychology class, glasses perched on his nose as he scrutinizes his scrawly handwriting. There's an exam in a few days and he needs to make sure he remembers everything he wrote down. His legs are crossed on the couch and he turns a page. He exhales, licking his lips.

There's a bounce next to him, then a weight onto his general side. Sehun blinks and moves his head. He sees his smaller boyfriend clinging to his arm, chin on Sehun's shoulder, and puppy-like—adorable—pout on his lips. Sehun cocks an eyebrow up.

"What's up?" Sehun asks.

Baekhyun pouts further, holding Sehun's arm tighter. "I wanna cuddle."

Both eyebrows shoot up. "Baek, I can't, I have to study for th–"

"You have a few days, Sehunnie." Baekhyun whines. "And you're super smart, you're bound to get the best score." He lets Sehun's arm out of his grasp, lifting his head off Sehun's shoulder. "Come on, please? Just for a little while. I'm cold..."

Besides the fact that Sehun needs to study, he has never been really comfortable with PDA. Holding hands is as far as he'd go. Hugging, sometimes. Kissing, rarely. Baekhyun knows this, yet, he's begging to cuddle, Sehun doesn't know how long.

Sehun still doesn't answer. Baekhyun huffs, and gingerly removes Sehun's reading glasses, setting them on the coffee table. "Three hours."

"What, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun takes the book out of Sehun's hands, which the taller tries to grab and fails. He puts it next to Sehun's thin glasses, then stares him in the eye. Sehun parts his lips to speak, but Baekhyun hushes a slender finger to his mouth.

"Just for a while, Sehun. I just want you to hold me." He lets his hand drag down.

By the way Baekhyun stares at Sehun—with determination—the younger sees he won't be able to get out of something like this. He sighs and smiles ever so softly.

"Alright. Only for a while."

Baekhyun beams. He pecks Sehun's cheek very briefly and provides some space for him to lay down. Sehun lies on his side with one of his arms sprawled off the couch. The elder lays next to him, facing Sehun and using his arm like it's a pillow. Sehun's body radiates heat and gives off a scent of home, to Baekhyun. It isn't often that he's so close to Sehun like this, and when he is, he basks in it all. Scent, warmth, feeling.

He nuzzles his face into the crook of Sehun's neck. The taller boy doesn't push him away or groan. In fact, he just rests an arm on Baekhyun's waist. It relieves Baekhyun.

Baekhyun inhales, then sighs. Sehun's scent fills his nose and he lifts his head. "It's not so bad, now, is it?" He's grinning slyly, brushing a few blonde strands from Sehun's hair.

Sehun smiles again. "I guess not."

"Ass."

Then there's a silence. Albeit, it's a lovely silence of stares, smiles, maybe the few words shared. It feels nice.

Soon, Baekhyun has shut his eyes and fallen into a peaceful trance of sweet dreams. Sehun admires Baekhyun's pretty face, touching his hair and skin every so often. The older boy looks so peaceful and innocent, and Sehun doesn't know how.

He likes to remember their childhood together. Especially when Baekhyun was out in the snow and flakes dusted his black hair. His smile was just as bright as the snow that fell. Cheeks as red as Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer's nose.

He remembers the moment he fell for Baekhyun. It was a winter's day. They were fifteen and sixteen. And Baekhyun had those rosy cheeks and the snow sprinkled in his hair and scarf. His nose was a bit red too.

He also recalls Baekhyun saying that day, "We're a winter special."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sehun had asked.

And Baekhyun had grinned cheekily. "It means our relationship is most special when it's winter."

Sehun didn't know what it meant at the time. But now, as Baekhyun sleeps soundly in Sehun's embrace, he knows. He finds himself smiling. Then his lips find their way to Baekhyun's forehead. He lingers there for a bit and savors the moment.

Definitely a winter special.


End file.
